


Into The Sunlight

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, smut-light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: "In the moment, all Gladio knew was that it was summer, the weekend night was warm and the man he loved had his arms around him. Fireflies driving lazily through the air and the light wind that cooled them as they moved were like something out of one of his romance novels."Note: the title is NOT a reference to the canonical dawn, it's literally just a summer morning after a long night.





	Into The Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to some of the earliest fics I ever read in FFXV, the first thing I ever wanted to write was SOMETHING involving Gladio and Ignis dancing. I never did get a good story idea but some months back, I got inspired to just write a dancing scene when I head the song Domino by Jessie J. This little ditty is directly inspired by the lyrics. Enjoy!

_ “Rock my world into the sunlight, make this dream the best I’ve ever known…” _

It wasn't a particularly artful dance, this press of two bodies, one to the other. It didn't need to be. They weren't on display for anyone else though a passerby chancing to see them would dare say they were more than graceful enough. The moon was hanging in the sky at just the right angle to shine onto the floor. Music played from a festival distant enough that the small park where the gazebo stood was abandoned, close enough that they could still feel the vibration of the deepest notes in their core. 

In the moment, all Gladio knew was that it was summer, the weekend night was warm and the man he loved had his arms around him. Fireflies driving lazily through the air and the light wind that cooled them as they moved were like something out of one of his romance novels.

And what could he do but be pulled along by Iggy, a lazy curve to his lips, green eyes at once sharp on him and softly caressing. The song ended. The music slowed. Gladio took the opportunity to spin Iggy in a half turn and pull him back against his chest, arms around his waist. Iggy's hands rested on his, head tipped back against his shoulder. 

“This is lovely,” he murmured. “I’m rather glad the festival turned out to be too crowded for comfort.”

“You're not the only one,” replied Gladio, lips on his neck. As his arms closed more tightly, he inhaled deeply, a scent with which he was long familiar: soap-washed skin, lingering traces of coffee and herbal shampoo.

They stayed like this, swaying quietly with the music until it picked back up again. With one of Gladio's hands still in his, Ignis turned once more so they were facing, the air cool at his back again. They were moving more quickly, each with his free arm around the other’s waist, holding even tighter than before they had slowed. The pace was hardly exhausting but he could feel Gladio's heart racing just as much as his own, both breathing with increasing rapidity, a faint static crackle rising in the air around them.

Gladio's head bowed until their foreheads were together. Two pairs of eyes locked, each more than suggesting of ideas far less suited for the public setting, neither wanting to let go of this rare moment. Some things were easy enough to steal as long as they were willing to sacrifice sleep. Tonight the cards were aligned in such a way that even Ignis could not have arranged for all the Ebony in Eos. The image of the sunrise finding them still here like this, still pressed tightly to each other but starting to falter, wafted through Ignis's mind. But the music would end long before that. The sunrise would undoubtedly find them pressed tightly together, though almost certainly in a different manner. 

For now, they let the tension between them build, moving together like innuendo, as naturally as if they'd been doing this all their lives. It was just another song, not so different from the last but from one minute to the next, no breath, no no sweet words falling on the other’s ear, no heated gaze, was exactly the same. Ignis met those honey-whiskey eyes and could see the promise of what was yet to come that night laid bare. A shiver ran up his spine as Gladio’s hips moved against his, not a molecule of air could have passed between them in that moment. Their lips met, brushed like feathers passing on the breeze and parted again, electricity coursing all around them. 

“Trying to convince me to drag you home while the night is still so young?” Ignis teased.

“Not trying but I wouldn't complain if you did,” Gladio answered.

“Mmm, I see,” Ignis smirked as Gladio dragged a finger down his chest, tracing over his sternum. He grabbed Gladio’s wrist, bringing the still-extended fingertip to his lips. Before he knew what was happening, Gladio flicked his wrist around again to take his hand, pulled it up over his head and spun him around.

“We can do this all night, you know,” Ignis informed him.

“Not all night,” Gladio replied. “Sooner or later I _do_ want you to drag me home and get us both out of this clothing.”

Not that Gladio minded the clothing, normally. Ignis was a vision in charcoal grey trousers and a lilac-colored shirt, unbuttoned at the collar, sleeves rolled to just below the elbows. He himself could feel Ignis’s eyes raking over him repeatedly in his cream colored leather pants and black tank top conforming perfectly to the contour of his muscles. Everything seemed to flow around Ignis, but that was just what it was like to be around him. As the turn completed, Gladio pulled him close again arm draped around him waist.

How many songs they moved through, neither could say. All they knew was an effortless push and pull, easy and natural as everything had ever been between them, as if their bodies were tuned to a single telepathic frequency. As they spun and swayed and turned, there wasn’t a single misstep or falter, it seemed, a choreographer couldn’t have dreamed them better.

When finally the music fell quiet, it was deep into the night. They departed the gazebo slowly, lingering as if in a daze. Minutes or hours later, they arrived at Ignis’s apartment.

Once closed behind them, Gladio leaned on the door, pulling Ignis toward him yet again, but now free of any worry of just were the line of propriety for public conduct was drawn.

“Mmm, come on darling,” Ignis urged, pulling him toward the bedroom. “You were saying something earlier about getting out of these clothes?”

“Damn straight I was,” Gladio laughed, happy to follow his lover’s lead.

In the bedroom, Ignis broke the hold to go to the balcony door and opened it. “Too nice a night to waste with it closed,” he said. “Now… about that clothing,” he says but Ignis was already peeling way his tank top, pulling it over his head. “Yes, about that clothing. You look a little too warm if you ask me, Gladiolus.” 

“If I’m warm, you’re positively burning,” Gladio replied, hurrying to remove his pants.

Ignis laughed and playfully fanned at himself. “It is rather heated in here, isn’t it?” he replied with a smirk. “Have a seat,” he told Gladio, pushing him toward the edge of the bed, then taking a step backward and beginning to undress. Gladio watched, enthralled as his shirt fell, the material fluid from his arms, pooling on the floor behind him while he undid his trousers, letting them fall, stepping out of them. Gladio couldn’t help pulling him closer again, from his seat on the bed, he was at eye level with Ignis’s cock, just starting to tent his charcoal grey boxer briefs, his lips falling on the fabric. 

Ignis shuddered at the humid warmth passing through the weave of his underwear, the faint vibration in the air from the soft growl coming from Gladio. His knees almost buckled from the pull of the arm slipped around the back of his legs. “I fear I may be in danger of becoming ungraceful,” he cautioned, smiling down into Gladio’s smoldering gaze. 

“You say that like it’s a problem,” Gladio replied.

“I don’t wish to topple us,” he explains.

“Too bad, because that’s exactly what I was planning,” Gladio retorted, leaning back and pulling Ignis with him.

“Gladiolus!” he cried out in shock as he pitched forward, landing over Gladio on the bed.

“Got you right where I want you,” Gladio said. “Don’t move, stay right there.” Gladio’s mouth was in exactly the same spot as when they were upright, lips moving against his cock as he spoke.

Ignis shifted only slightly so that his entire weight was not pressing down on Gladio’s face. “Say that again,” he replied with a low laugh.

“Got you right where I want you.”

And then there were fingers hooking into the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down, cool air hitting his skin, followed by callused fingers and wet heat enveloping his cock.

“Goodness,” he breathed as Gladio took him fully into his mouth and hooked his arms around his legs to keep him exactly where he wanted him. Ignis folded his arms on the bed and leaned his head on them. “I suppose I should just try to enjoy this,” he teased.

Gladio moaned appreciatively around the cock filling his mouth, loving the warm skin next to his and the goosebumps starting to raise from the breeze through the door and from what he himself was doing. He held onto Ignis’s legs knowing that if he didn’t, Ignis was sure to try to slip away, to make things more “comfortable” but his was how Gladio wanted him, he didn’t want to be more comfortable. He just wanted this. 

Soon, he had Ignis jerking and twitching, thrusting into his mouth, breath a ragged staccato. Fingers pressed firmly into the muscle of Ignis’s legs, Gladio sucks, swallows around Ignis’s throbbing cock. reducing him to a shaking mess, barely able to stay propped up.

“G-gladio…” Ignis tried to warn him. Gladio was ready as Ignis’s release spills, hot and fast in his throat. Was there anything better than being able to render his lover as stable as jelly and speechlessly incoherent?

It was a tough call, but Ignis doing the same to him was probably as close as it came and once recovered he set to do just that. Gladio was soon left in the same state as he’d left Ignis. Gasping and spent, Ignis’s arms around him, fingers threading in his hair, they recovered only to get their hands right back on each other again. 

When dawn was finally breaking on the horizon and the first rays of the morning light were sliding though the still-open balcony door, they were fading, tangled in each other, stray yawns escaping, voices turning soft and low. Coming down from the night’s highs as the new day was finding them, fingers grazed lazily over the nearest swathe of skin they landed on. Eyelashes fluttered and settled against cheeks flushed from exertion amidst a whisper of sighs, a rustle of sheets. Their breathing became softer, more even, the more the sky lightened, and they soon slipped off into another dance: of stillness, of peace, of the seconds passing into memory behind closed eyes. 

 


End file.
